Patent Document 1 below describes a relationship of a cross-section structure of a roof side rail portion to a curtain airbag device. As in Cited Document 1, roof side rail portions are generally configured with a closed cross-section structure by a roof side rail inner panel and a roof side rail outer panel. A front end portion of the roof side rail configured with a closed cross-section structure is connected to a rear end portion of a front pillar, to form a vehicle body framework structure at a location spanning from an upper portion of the front pillar to the front portion of the roof side rail.